Revenge of the lost voices
by Bloom2000
Summary: Mai has an a wonderful voice but no one in SPR gang know about. And there next case is a ghost goes after who knows how to sing and take there voice and there soul with it and go to deep sleep. Would Naru be able to save Mai before its to late and tells her that he loves her. [Naru x Mai]. Its my first time to write a story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mai's Point of View**_

I was sitting in the office nothing to do 'i'm so bored and Naru in a bad mood so that just create' i

thought to myself. I laid my head down on the desk and i fell asleep.

 _ **Mai's Dream**_

 _" Hi my it's good to see you" Gene said. "It's good to see you to see you to" I said_

 _"How's Naru" Gene said with with his natural amazing smile that i wish Naru smile like that._

 _" He's still a narcissus but he's good" I said which i made Gene laugh._

 _" Good but now i have to show you something that belong to an a case you will have just be strong Mai OK " Gene said it with sad expression on his face._

 _" OK" I said with fear on my face._

 _Everything went dark then suddenly i saw a big school building it seems an a music school._

 _A lot of student we singing and playing on the instruments. everyone was working heard except one student he was mad standing in the corner._

 _" Ki-kaki, why are you standing there go with the students and participate with theme because your voice need a lot of practice!" Mr, Riku Oudo said it with mean and angry way that made Ki-Kaki scared him with._

 _" OK Mr, Riku Oudo" said Ki-Kaki with scarred voice._

 _He didn't want to sing and play with the instrument because he now that the student will laugh at him including Mr, Riku Oudo._

 _Ki-Kaki went on stage which everyone became quiet and stared at him he saw all of the student started to laugh at him one by one which made him speechless and left the stage tears in his eyes. there were the students who bullied him and made._

" _hay! Ki-Kaki where are you going!" Oscer heki said he and stared to laugh at him and stated to beat him up with no mercy. when they got tired they left him on the floor blood and the bruises covering his body._

 _then everything went black._

 _ **End of dream**_

 _ **Naru Point Of View**_

I was sitting in the office and it was quiet outside. I that made me start thinking about Mai and how i started to fall in love with her. which made me kind of little bit sad because she's in love with Gene not me.

"Mai i need tea". i said but she didn't respond.

I sigh to myself and left the office to see what she was doing.

When i went outside i saw her sleeping. she looked so beautiful and peaceful but when i got closer to her i saw small tears running down her face so started to wake her up.

"Mai, Mai,.. wake up! Mai!" i sade i was worried about her.

When she opened her eyes they were so sad and she just jumped and hugged me started sobbing i was shocked but i letted go and i hugged her back. I made her sit on the coach and i sat beside her and she kept on hugging me and her face was covered with my chest and from exhaustion from crying a lot and then she fell asleep. After of couple of minutes i looked down and saw her sleep. So i made her lay down on the coach and i covered her with blanket.

"What in the world Gene showed her." I thought to myself with worrying expression on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:  
**_  
 _ **Mai's Point Of View**_

When I woke up I saw Naru sitting beside me and reading his black book.

" Naru what happened?" I asked I was still half asleep and when I tried to sit up he stopped me.

" From exhaustion due to your crying you fell asleep. How are you feeling." He asked he was to close that made me blush.

" I.. I'm feeling good but my head hurts a lot." I said 'while I'm still blushing Geez why do I blush so easily. ' I thought to myself.

After that Naru went to the kitchen and brought tea with him handed it to me which I took it with small and blushing smile on my face.

After I finished my tea. Naru asked me a question that made my face look sad again.

" Can you tell me what did you see in your dream, Mai?" He said with his serious and business tone which it meant I can't run away from his question.

I sigh and started to explain the dream I had. After I was finished Naru stood up and put his to his chin which it means he was thinking.

The the phone rang. I stood up and answered the phone.

I put my smile on my face and answered the phone " Hi this is Taniyama, Mai from Kazuya Shibuya how may I help you?"

" Hi I'm mr, Omoi Kihaku I'm the principal of Grossment music academy. I need your help there's a lot of paranormal activities and a lot of the students are getting hurt." Mr, Omoi Kiaku said with shaky and scared voice.

" Ok Mr, Omoi Kihaku, how about tomorrow at 11:00 am. Would that be good?"

" Oh thank you that sounds great. I will come tomorrow then. Goodbye." He said and with that he hang up.

" Tomorrow at 11:00 pm we have an client coming he principle Omoi Kihaku of Grossment music academy."

"Ok. And Mai." He came close to me that made me blushing think I looked like red tomatoe

" n-naru"I said 'what up with him' I thought to my self

" Tea." And then he went to his office.  
This time my became really red because I was angry

" Naru! You Narcissist Jerk!." I yelled at him.

Went to the kitchen and started to do his tea I made for Lin as well.

"Lin I made some tea do you want some." I asked him while holding the cub in my hand.

"Yes please" he said with small nod from him which meant thank you when I putted the cup front of him and I left.

I entered Naru office without even knocking and then I putted the cup in front of and waited for the thank you which It never came from him.

" Mai I know I'm handsome but it's rude to just stare at me like that." He said with an a huge smirk on his face which made me explode inside of me.

" You Jerk!" With that I left the office and headed home since it was time to go home.

When I entered my house I was so tired I put on me my PJ and went straight to bed. But what I didn't know that I'm a ought to witness its not a dream it's nightmare.

 _ **End of chapter 2 .**_

 _ **Chapter 3 next.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile because I had a lot of school work and tests but I'm done and I will start writing again.**_

 _ **I don't own ghost hunt**_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Mai's Dream:**_

Everything was black then suddenly I saw Ki-kaki sitting in the corner hiding from Oscar and his gang. He was so scarred and he wanted to find a way out of this problem but there was no solution. But it was to late because they found him.

"Did you think you can hide from us long time. Hahaha" Oscar said.

They started to beat him Ki-kaki wanted to scream and ask for help but he couldn't say anything. Everything turned black and Mai saw Gene.

" Mai I'm sorry I made you see this." Gene said with sad expression on his face.

"That's ok Gene but I'm worried on what I'm going to see again." Mai said her crying stopped.

Gene started to disappear.

Beep...Beep...Beep!

"Shit I'm late Naru going to kill me." She said while running to the bathroom.

After she finished her shower and dressing up she went running out of her house to go to SPR.

"Sorry I'm late. I woke up late." She said while trying to catch her breathe and her face looks like red tomato.

"Your late late Mai. Tea."he said white his usual emotionless face.

"I know you Narcissist Jerk!" She said with anger in her face.

Naru smirked and walked to his office with full amusement on his face.

After couple of minutes Mai enters the office with his tea.

"Here's you your tea." She said

"Naru we have client at 11 PM." She said

"Ok you can leave now." That's all he said to her which made her blow up from inside out.

"You Narcissist alcoholic jerk." mumbled under her breath while leaving the office but Naru heard her and there was a very small smile on his face " It works every time." He thought to himself.

 _ **At 11:00 A.M:**_

The doorbell chimed when Mai heard the door she looked up and said

"Hello my name is Taniyama Mai how may I help you." She said with her bright smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Omoi Kihaku principal from Grossment music academy." He said with sad smile on his face.

"Oh yes we were waiting for you mister Omoi Kihaku, please have a seat and I will get my boss right away." She said and walked to her boss office.

"Naru the client is here." She said and he stood up and walked out of the office so he can meet the client. And Mai went to the kitchen to do some hot tea.

While Mai finished the tea she brought it to them and started to talk.

"So mister Kihaku, what is the problem that you are facing?" Naru asked him.

"Well you see couple weeks ago my students we complaining about how the instruments wasn't working I thought there was something wrong with theme so I brought new instruments but everything change things starts moving, flying at the students, and a lot of theme got hurt." He said.

"Is that all." Naru said with face that I know that he will say no to the case if that's it.

"No mister shibuya, everything got worse some of the students got attacked they loses here voices they can't talk or sing and after couple of hours they sleep but won't wake up they are still alive like they are in a coma." He said

"We will take the case. Make 3 rooms ready one for base and the other two for sleeping we will be there at 9:30 AM." Naru said

"Thank you very much mister Shibuya, I will see you tomorrow." With that the principal said and left.

"Mai." Naru said with soft voice that made me blush a little.

"Don't be late tomorrow." With that he said he entered his office and leaving really pissed off my.

" _YOU STUPID NARCISSIST JERK!" She yelled at him._

 _Naru had small smile on his face and he thought to himself " really it's really easy to tease my and it works everytime."_

 _ **Chapter 4 next:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own ghost hunt**_

Beep… Beep… Beep!

'I really don't want to wake up since I barely sleep because i keep on having the same dreams again'. Mai thought to herself.

I took a shower put my clothes on and made myself some breakfast to eat. Since I have one more hour till I go to the office, since I woke up early I will take my time and not had to hurry up.

 _ **After an hour:**_

"I'm here" Mai said for the first time she's on time. And she's happy about it.

"Oh my god Mai is on time for the first time I think a miracle just happened guys" monk said with in sarcastic tone.

"Shut up monk" Mai said. Her face getting red from anger.

And then Monk came and attacked me with his bear huckes.

"Let's go so we can get there on time" Naru said with his usual cold tone.

With that we went in the cars Ayako, John, and Masako riding in Monks car. And Lin, Naru, and myself are riding in the van.

 _ **9:30 am:**_

We arrived at the school in the beginning I thought it was a castle that's how much it was big and beautiful. The backyard it was full of flowers, trees and plants. On the side there was a lot of rockets and there was an a waterfall going down. And the school building, it was colored white on the both sides there was two ticker stones.

"Hello mr. Shibuya" Mr. Kihaku said

"Hello mr. Kihaku" Naru said

"These people are Lin my assistant you already met Mai, Mrs. Matsuzaki, , Yasuhara, Takigawa, and John" Naru introduced his team.

"It's really nice to meet you" mr. Kihaku said with a smile on his face. " let me show you to your base and your rooms. Please follow me." With that said everyone followed him.

When I first entered I had wearied feeling about this place. But I just ignored it and followed everyone else.

After we saw our rooms and the base. We went to get down the equipments and set base Naru started to give orders.

" Mrs Hara go walk around the school and see if you can feel anything and Mrs Matsuzaki go with her" Naru said.

"Yasuhara, monk and Mai go and set up cameras and take temperature."

"And Mai after you finish make me some tea". Naru said

"Why won't you do it since you won't do anything" she said with her arm grossed.

"Because I'm special and that's your job" he said with his smirk on his face.

"You narcissist jerk" I muttered while I left the room .

We entered a room full of instruments there's a guitar, piano, violin, and drums. When I looked at them I remembered when me and my mom taught me how to play the guitar, piano and the violin, and add to that I know how to sing.

"Mai I'm going to the other room on the list and Yasu going to the other one so we can finish faster ok" Monk said. He took a camera and a microphone with him and Yasu did the same thing as will.

"Ok" that's all I said. After a minute I wanted to sing my favorite song the one I wrote with my mother.

( the name of the song it's not an English song: Galliyan Lyrics)

O.. Yahin doobe din mere  
Yahin hote hain savere  
Yahin marna aur jeena  
Yahin Mandir aur Madeena… x2

Teri galiyan… galliyan teri, galliyan..  
Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galliyan  
Teri galiyan…galiyaan teri, galliyan..  
Yuhin tadpavein, galliyan teri, Galliyan…

Tu meri neendo me sota hai  
Tu mere ashqo mein rota hai  
Sargoshi si hai khayalon mein  
Tu na ho, phir bhi tu hota hai  
Hai sila.. tu mere dard ka

Mere dil ki duaayein hain..  
Teri galiyan… galliyan teri, galliyan..  
Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galiyan  
Teri galiyan…galiyaan teri, galliyan..  
Yuhin tadpaavein, galliyan teri, galliyan..

Kaisa hai rishta tera-mera  
Be-chehra phir bhi kitna gehra  
Ye lamhe, lamhe ye resham se  
Kho jaayein.. kho na jaayein humse  
Kaafila.. waqt ka.. rok le..  
Abr se juda na ho

Teri galliyan… galliyan teri galliyan..  
Mujhko bhaave galiyan teri galiyan  
Teri galiyan…galiyaan teri galliyan..  
Yuhin tadpaave galliyan teri galliyan..

Galliyan…  
Teri galliyan..  
Tadpaavein… 

when I finished the song, I remembered my mother when we used to sing it together. Then the room started to get cold and when I turned around I found

Ki-Kaki in front of me and he was covered in blood from head to toe and his eyes were red not brown like in my dreams.

I screamed and then everything turned black.

I hope you like this chapter and please give me your opinion on it.

 _ **Chapter 5 next**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Base:**_

Naru and the others were at the base except for Mai, Yasu, and monk. And a sudden scream was heard and everyone know who's that scream belong to.

"Mai!" everyone yelled and Naru was the first one out of the room.

When they entered the room they found Mai lost conscious. Naru went to Mai a see if she was alright. And then he carried her bridal style. While he carried her out Masko on the other hand she was flaming with jealousy.

"Why it always had to be Mai" Masko thought in her head.

Naru carried Mai to the couch in the base and he was worried about her.

"Lin pull out the footage in the room that Mai was in" Naru said

"Ok" that's all Lin said

He pulled out the footage and everyone in the room got around the screen to see they saw the part that Yasu and Monk leaving. And then they heard Mai sing and when she finished they were amazed at her beautiful voice. Then the ghost appeared. And then the ghost took Mai voice and then she lost conscious. Then Naru stopped the video.

"What are we going to do now Naru?" Monk said with scarred voice.

"We have to continue our research" Naru said but this time his voice there is something different in it.

Mai started to wake up and everyone went to her.

"Take it easy Mai how are feeling" Naru asked everyone was shocked to see Naru… Different.

Mai tried to say something but her voice… She can't say anything. She but her hand to her throat and she started to cry.

"Calm down Mai we will find a solution ok" Ayoko said while hugging her.

With that Mai nodded her head.

It's 6:00 pm already and nothing new happened.

'I need to talk to Mai about a lot of things' Naru thought.

"Mrs, Matsuzaki and Mrs, Hara I want you to walk around the house and see if you can sense anything new" Naru commended

"Monk, John, Yasu I want you three to go and check the cameras and the temperature".

'I wish i can get rid off Lin' Naru thought.

"Lin I heard there were attacks on the backyard where the kids perform of the school go and check it out since no one else left to do it" Naru said.

With that Lin left and now it only Mai and Naru in the room. He walked up to Mai where she was sitting on the brown sofa. "How are you feeling Mai" Naru asked. Mai was little shocked at his question. But the she started to write her answer down at her book.

"I'm good but I need my voice back Naru" the tears in her eyes starts to fall down her cheeks.

"It's ok Mai we will solve this case and you will get your voice back I promise". Naru said that while hugging her. Mai pulled away from Naru and wrote down,

" why do you care what happens to me". Mai asked with determined in her eyes to know the answer.

Naru sighed and said " I care because I love you Mai".

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile so that's why I will finish this story today.**_

 _ **And please write review on it**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mai stared at Naru for a while and she was in shock. And Naru can tell from her eyes.

"Yes Mai I love you. And I came back from England just to be beside you. But I know you love Gene and" Mai but her hand over his mouth and she shook her head and started to write.

" I like Gene just as my big brother. But the one I love it's you Naru. I always have and I always well." She wrote down with more tears going down from her eyes but they were from her happiness tears.

"I love you too Mai". Naru said and he hug her and kissed her.

Mai pulled away from Naru her face was so red that she can be compared to a tomato. She took her pencil and her book started to write.

" so now we are boyfriend and girlfriend" she wrote down and she's blushing.

With smirk on his face he said " yes" with that he kissed her again.

With that the team started to come in and Naru pulled away from Mai leaving her with red face.

"Mai is something wrong". The monk asked

I just shook my head and laid down on the sofa and closed her eyes.

 _ **Dream world**_

 _ **Ki-kaki was in standing in front of the merrier and he was looking at his bruises. When he opened his mouth to speak but there was no voice to be heard from it. So he started to to cry.**_

 _ **He stood up and wore black jacket and black pants which it's his school uniform. He opened drawer and pulled out a gun.**_

 _ **Suddenly everything turned dark and I saw Gene.**_

" _ **Gene what's going to happen please don't tell me he's going to kill himself." Mai said with tears in her eyes.**_

" _**you will see in a minute." Gene said with an sadness shown in his eyes.**_

 _ **Then everything changed I was standing infront the school building which I saw Ki-kaki walking with flaming rage in his eyes as he walked in the school.**_

 _ **As he entered the school he pulled out the gun when the student saw the gun they started to scream and run away from him as they went to hide from him.**_

" _ **HAHAHA!."**_ _ **Everyone was screaming.**_

 _ **Then he went to the theater and found Oscar heki. Ki-kaki pointed the gun in his head and made him beg for his life.**_

" _ **Please don't kill me I'm begging you." Heki-San begged him but ki-kaki didn't even blink he shot him and killed him. And then he killed himself and ended his life.**_

 _ **And the scene turned black and found Gene beside me.**_

" _ **He killed him and killed himself." As the tears started to get down from my eyes.**_

" _**I'm sorry that you had to see this Mai. But you have to wake up because Noll getting worried." He said as he wiped the tears from Mai's cheek.**_

 _ **And then everything turned black.**_

" I!… ai!...Mai!… Mai wake up! Mai!" With that I fluttered my eyes open to meat blue eyes they weren't cold no they were full of worry and relief.

"Are you ok." He asked and his eyes still shows worry in them

I just nodded since I can't talk. Then I remember the dream I had then I jumped and hugged Naru. And started to cry. Then I felt Naru embrace me back and he held me strong and protective of me.

"It's ok Mai everything is going to be ok I'm with you."

He pushed me back a little just to see my face.

"It's ok you can tell me the dream when you feel better ok." He said that and he hugged me again.

After about 10 minutes I calmed down

" can you tell me what happened in your dream Mai." He asked me with gentle voice that I never heard him use before.

I nodded and then I started to write in the sketch book. And when I finished I can't even feel my hand anymore.

At that time everyone came back to base and monk sat on my right side and Ayako sat on my left side and started to play with my hair.

" Mai are you ok you seemed like you were crying." The monk said worried expression on his face.

Before I even nodded my head naru spoke for me.

"She had one of those dream and she gave us everything we needed to finish the case faster." Naru said with his usual business tone.

Suddenly I started to feel dizzy. I stood up to go my room to lay down but then all I can see is that the floor coming closer to my face. And then I heard everyone yelling my name.

 _ **Naru prov:**_

I was reading what Mai wrote on the sketch book. I took clans and I saw Mai, she looked tired. I wanted to go to her hug and see what was wrong but I wouldn't do the in front everyone.

Then suddenly I saw Mai stand up and started to walk but she wasn't walking straight then something happened made my heart stop as I saw Mai unconscious on the ground.

" Mai!" As everyone started to call her name. I was the first one to be right beside her and try to make her wake up. Which that shocked everyone.

"Miss Matsuzaki can you see what's wrong with her please." That really shocked everyone no one believed 'did Naru just say please' everyone thought to themselves even Lin was shocked at the moment.

As she was told Ayako checked Mai and she found pulse but they were weak her eyes widen and Naru didn't miss that.

"What's wrong miss Matsuzaki." Naru asked with worry on his face he didn't even bother to hide it anymore.

"Call an ambulance immediately her heart beats slowly and that not normal."

'Please don't leave me Mai I don't want to lose you like I lost Gene.' I thought to myself.

And then I carried her bridal style and laid her on the couch and started to go through her smooth hair with my fingers.

'I don't care anymore what the others think. I love her and that all that matter to me.'

Then The paramedics came through the door so gave them space to do their work. And they going to take her to the hospital.

"I'm going with her." I said to the team I didn't even wait to hear an answer and I went with Mai to the hospital.

 _ **Narrator pov:**_

As everyone went to their cars so they can to the hospital and they were worried what's wrong with Mai but mosako thought to herself ' why does it always has to be about Mai I'm more beautiful, famous, and rich. And she's nothing compared to me.'

When they arrived at the hospital they found Naru basing around.

" Naru is Mai ok." Ayako asked with tears in her eyes.

"No she's being checked and what's wrong with her." Naru said but his mask wasn't on and he let his true emotions show.

And then the doctor came out and said " Taniyama Mai."

"I'm her boss Kazuya shibuya."

"Miss Taniyama, had her heart rate pulse very low which that's not good. And now she entered an a coma and we have no idea when she will wake up." The doctor said.

When Naru heard that he felt his body went cold.

" can I see her."

When the doctor heard his voice he turned pale and he was scarred if he said no he might be dead soon.

" yeah follow me." The doctor said still with pail face.

 _ **Next chapter is the last chapter.**_

 _ **Please review and give me your opinion.**_


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I found the hole team in my room eating and laughing.

" hai Mai you finally woke up. The doctor said you can leave the hospital today." The monk said

And after 2:00 hours I left the hospital with Naru holding my hand I was so happy that everyone can see us as an a couple and happy that my story ended with Naru and an a happy ending with the guy I fell in love with.

But I can't miss Mosako glare at me but I care less… And I'm finally with the guy I love.

After 3 days we got a new case.

I felt a hand on my hand when I turned around I found Naru.

"Are you ready to solve this case Mai." Naru said with an a smirk on his face but his eyes were soft.

" you bet I am." I said with smile on my face.

" oh and let's go to the movies again ok Naru." I said to him and kissed him on his cheek really quick and ran to help the team.

Then when I stopped I saw Naru smile a small smile that made me blush and then he came to me and said.

"Don't slag off Mai and get to work." And here he have to ruin the moment.

" you Jerk!"

 _ **The end**_

 **Please review. I hope you like it.**


End file.
